


Der itin viss

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Ranma un Nabiki sastrīdas par to, kas būtu labākais  skolas ‘Cīņas mākslā der itin viss’  piekopējs.Citējot nemirstīgos Semjuela Lenghorna Klemensa vārdus ... "Pret personām, kas šajā stāstā meklēs kādu motīvu, tiks izvirzīta apsūdzība. Personas, kas šai stāstā meklēs morāli, tiks deportētas. Personas, kas šajā stāstā meklēs sižetu, tiks nošautas uz vietas. AUTORA VĀRDĀ."





	Der itin viss

**Author's Note:**

> Oriģināla autors J.T. Magnuss, 'Turbo'  
> Oriģināls lasāms https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11078585/1/Anything-Goes
> 
> Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 visas tiesības pieder Rumiko Takahaši un šeit ir izmantotas izklaides vārdā, bez atļaujas un bezpeļņas nolūkā. Dziesmas "Anything Goes" visas tiesības pieder Koulam Porteram (Cole Porter) un kas nu no mūzikas studijām šobrīd to ir nopirkusi, un šeit ir izmantota izklaides vārdā, bez atļaujas un bezpeļņas nolūkā. Tomēr atzīsim, vairums cilvēku, ja vispār pazīst, tad pazīst to kā ‘Tā dziema no filmas ‘Indiāna Džounss un Likteņa Templis’ sākuma."

Citējot nemirstīgos Semjuela Lenghorna Klemensa vārdus ... "Pret personām, kas šajā stāstā meklēs kādu motīvu, tiks izvirzīta apsūdzība. Personas, kas šai stāstā meklēs morāli, tiks deportētas. Personas, kas šajā stāstā meklēs sižetu, tiks nošautas uz vietas. AUTORA VĀRDĀ."

-o0O0o-

Kā īsti tas sākās, un kurš pateica pirmo vārdu strīdā, skaidrs nebija nevienam no iesaistītajiem, tomēr kaut kādā veidā Ranma Saotome bija iedomājies savā augstprātībā, ka ja jau Akane Tendo tikai reizēm izskrēja rīta skrējienus, dojo tikai skaldīja ar roku pušu ķieģelus un divu gadu laikā ne par sprīdi nebija uzlabojusi savas prasmes vai apguvusi ko jaunu ‘Cīņas Mākslā’, tad viņš tagad esot vienīgais ‘īstais’ skolas ‘Cīņas mākslā der itin viss’ mantinieks un tradīcijas glabātājs. Augstāk jau pieminētā Akane, atbildot uz tādu apvainojumu, bija ar savu izvirtuļu sitamo veseri aizsūtījusi viņu lidojumā pāri pusei Nerimas, tāpēc pārvilkās viņš mājās tikai ap pusdienlaiku, sapūties un apvainojies un nepavisam nebija sajūsmā, kad arī vidējā no Tendo meitām sāka viņa argumentu apstrīdēt. Strīds ar īsiem pārtraukumiem turpinājās visu dienu un ievilkās vēl arī vakarā, jo neviena no pusēm nebija gatava piekāpties, abas pilnīgi pārliecinātas ka taisnība ir viņu pusē.  
  
“Nopietni, Saotome,” Nabiki smīns kļuva platāks, “Tikai tāpēc, ka es katrā brīvā brīdī nebojāju ķieģeļus, svešinieki mani nemēģina nogalināt vai apprecēt vai arī abas divas lietas reizē izdarīt, nenozīmē ka es neesmu Der itin viss praktizētāja… Es vienkārši to daru savā personīgā veidā. Ne jau par velti mūsu skolu sauc ‘Der itin viss’, Ranma dārgumiņ.”  
  
“Pierādi!” Ranma iecirtās.  
  
Nabiki smīns kļuva vēl velnišķīgāks. “Tu vēl to nožēlosi, Saotome. Kā tu mēdz tik bieži atkārtot… ‘Es nekad nezaudēju’.”  
  
“Kur un kad, Nabs?” Ranma saslējās, sakrustojis rokas uz krūtīm.  
  
“Rīt no rīta, pirms stundu sākuma, skolas priekšā,” Nabiki ievilka elpu un attrausa nepaklausīgu matu šķipsnu atpakaļ aiz auss. Domīgi viņa piefiksēja to, kā Ranmas skatiens seko viņas pirkstu kustībai, un tad turpināja. “Es būšu tā, kas rīt tiks galā ar Kuno.”  
  
“Tā būs tava āda pār kārti.”

-o0O0o-

Nākamajā rītā, Nerimas apgabala Furinkanas vidusskolas skolēnus varēja saprast, kad tie iedomājās apokalipsi esot jau iestājušos. Ja nu kāds vēl nezināja, Ranma Saotome un pasaules gals pirmajā tuvinājumā varēja viegli tikt sajaukti… lai arī daži neģēlīgi apgalvoja, ka aplūkojot abas alternatīvas, pasaules gals varētu būt mazāk postošs.  
  
Viņiem pat varētu izrādīties esam taisnība.  
  
Tā kā Ranma absolūti sev netipiski bija ieradies skolā ļoti agri, un tad iekārtojies uz skolas kāpņu margām kā kādu gaidīdams, vismaz viens no skolniekiem - kas laikam bija saskatījies pārāk daudz amerikāņu filmu par pasaules galu - bija sācis panikā mētāties pa pagalmu, saucot ka tā stunda ir situsi un grēku nožēlošana ir pēdējā iespēja, līdz ieskrējis ar galvu kokā. Neviens cits gan tam nebija pievērsis ne mazāko uzmanīgu. Skolā, kur cīņas mākslu meistaru cīņas uzliesmoja teju katru dienu, tāds notikums nebija uzmanības vērts. Vēl jo vairāk, ja atcerējās, ka skolas kendo kluba kapteinis mēdza savu ierašanos sākt nometot zemē sarkanu rozi un citējot ‘Stāsts par Heike’ vai ‘Ceļojums uz Rietumiem’. To vienīgo reizi, kad aptrakušās Tuhedo Kamena fanes bija pārpratušas notiekošo un metušās viņam virsū, iedomājušās ka viņš ņirgājas par sava pielūgsmes objekta ierašanās atkārtošanu, Kuno bija pamanījies veiksmīgi iedzīt aizmirstībā, par prāvu summu nolīgstot Nabiki Tendo kā konsultanti. Galu galā, visas fanes jau vienkārši bija trakas. Vai fani. Jo Kuno pats varēja viegli tikt klasificēts kā Akanes Tendo fanu kluba un hentaja brigādes galvenais fans.  
  
Tāpat šajā kategorijā varēja ieskaitīt teju visus Furinkanas vidusskolas vīriešu dzimuma pārstāvjus. Diemžēl pētījumi, kas koncentrējās uz šo fenomenu, kaut kā nekad netika novesti līdz galam, krītot par upuri Nerimas nogabala vispārējam haosam. Viens no pētniekiem, piefiksējis, ka skola ir uzcelta pāri izžuvušajiem Japānas Džusenko avotiem, reiz bija izteicies, “Kas zina, varbūt tur ir kaut kas ūdenī…”  
  
Tomēr atgriezīsimies atpakaļ pie mūsu stāsta, kā tas gatavojās atrisināties, un, runājot par jau pieminēto ‘senās un slavenās Kuno dzimtas jaunāko pārstāvi’ - aizmuguriski arī pazīstamu kā ‘pamuļķis ar bokenu’ - nupat jau bija klāt tas brīdis, kad viņš parasti pagodināja Furinkanas vidusskolu ar savu klātbūtni. Netālajā pulksteņa tornī sāka zvanīt zvans, atzīmējot pēdējās trīsdesmit minūtes pirms stundu sākšanās - un līdz ar pēdējā sitiena atbalss izgaišanu Kuno iznira no koka paēnas un pavēra muti…  
  
“Skan Gionas zvans, un atgādina mums, ka viss uz zemes šīs ir pārejošs…”  
  
Pie trešā stāva atvērtā klases loga, kur Nabiki klasesbiedrenes un vienlaikus arī viņas plānu ‘izpildītājas’ vēroja notiekošo, meitenes pārsteigti saskatījās. “Kāds var man paskaidrot, ko Kuno ar to domā?  
  
Lejā uz kāpnēm, arī Ranma apmulsis pakasīja pakausi un izteica apbrīnojami precīzu novērojumu, “Klau, Kuno, vai tu to pašu neteici pagājušā nedēļā?”  
  
Tatevaki pirksti ciešāk satvēra bokenu. “Apklusti, nožēlojamais! Es vēl nolikšu tevi pie tev pienākošās pazemības pilnās vietas, nelietīgais burvi Saotome, lai būtu miers un kārtība visā pasaulē, un manas dārgās liesmojošā tīģeriene un apburošā dieviete ar bizīti vienreiz būtu atbrīvotas no tavas neģēlīgās burvju varas pār viņām!”  
  
Kendoists jau pacēla virs galvas koka zobenu, gatavs mesties uzbrukumā savam ienaidniekam, kad jauna balss viņam aiz muguras iejaucās ikrīta rituālā un lika visiem skolas priekšā esošajiem paskatīties uz šīs balss īpašnieci.  
  
“Kuno dārgumiņ, vai tu atkal slepus kaifoji māsas oranžērijā?”  
  
Ieturējusi īsu dramatisku pauzi, lai visu klātesošo skatieni pagūtu pavērsties pret skolas vārtiem, Nabiki iznāca no mūra sienas aizsega un - gurnus šūpojošā solī, kas ikvienam divdesmitā gadsimta trīsdesmito gadu vēstures pārzinātājam atsauktu atmiņā varietē mākslinieces - devās pa celiņu uz skolas kāpnēm. Klusumu pārtrauca tikai papēžu vieglie piesitieni un skaņa, kad klātesošo vīriešu dzimuma pārstāvju žokļi - un, Kuno gadījumā, bokens - atsitās pret zemi, tāds karstums šobrīd izstaroja no slavenās ‘Furinkanas Ledus Karalienes’.  
  
“Kas noticis, zēni?” Nabiki zobgalīgi paskatījās uz sastingušajiem Tatevaki un Ranmu, kā arī pārējiem vīriešu, un arī daļas sieviešu dzimuma pārstāvju. “Ieraudzījāt ko interesantu?”  
  
Abi varēja tikai mēmi pamāt ar galvu, nespējot izdvest ne vārda. Kas, Tatevaki gadījumā, droši vien bija laba lieta, un, ja atceras, ka Ranma arī vienmēr pamanījās izspļaut ko pārprotamu visdažādākajās situācijās, arī viņam nāca tikai par labu. ‘Interesants’ visā pilnībā attiecās uz Nabiki izvēlēto apģērbu. Skolas formas vietā vidējā no Tendo māsām bija uzvilkusi bordo krāsas čeongsamu ar uz krūtīm ar zelta diegiem izšūtiem pūķiem. Pleci bija kaili, bet no elkoņiem uz leju rokas sedza gari cimdi bordo krāsā. Kājās viņai bija augstpapēžu kurpes - arī pieskaņotā bordo krāsā, un, ja kāds ieskatījās vērīgāk, varēja pie katra soļa čeongsama šķēlumā pamanīt nozibam melnās tīkliņzeķes. Ja tam vēl pievienoja viņas parasto puicisko matu griezumu, viss tas radīja neatvairāmu iespaidu uz Y hromosomas īpašniekiem.  
  
“E… ā… kleita… erm… daudz...” Ranma sastomījās.  
  
Tatevaki pirmais atguvās no šokējošā parasti tik materiālistiskās Tendo māsas uznāciena. Pamanījis pretinieku joprojām esam apjukumā, kendoists paķēra bokenu. “Izdevība! Uzbrūku! Ar varenu kaujas saucienu viņš metās uzbrukumā.  
  
Nabiki nogrozīja galvu, un, kad Tatevaki šāvās viņai garām, garlaikoti lēnā kustībā aizlika viņam kāju priekšā. Kendoists izstiepās garšļaukus ar seju zālē, un bokens zem viņa, neizturējis kritienu, pārlūza.  
  
“Grūti nostāvēt, Kuno dārgumiņ?” Nabiki garlaikotā tonī painteresējās.  
  
Kuno paslējās uz elkoņiem un izspļāva pāris zāles stiebrus. “Es ienīstu tevi…” viņš izdvesa.  
  
“Kāds prieks dzirdēt, Kuno dārgumiņ,” Nabiki izsmējīgi atbildēja, tad pastiepās un uzšāva ar roku pa Ranmas deniņiem. “Hallo, vai kāds ir mājās?”  
  
“Kas pie velna tas bija?” Ranma salēcās, ar roku taustot viegli apskādēto galvas daļu.  
  
“Un ja šodien, kāds šoks būtu tiem jāiztur,” Nabiki ar dziļu nopūtu pastiepās, un, kā viņas jaunākā māsa veseri, izvilka no nekurienes nelielu salokāmo vēdekli - joprojām salocītu, “Tad ne uz Plimutas Klints tie stātu, bet Plimutas Klints pār tiem nāktu…”  
  
“Kas?” atskanēja reizē no vairākiem klātesošajiem - vispirms te bija Tatevaki ar Gionas zvanu, tagad Nabiki Tendo pieminēja kaut kādu klinti no Plimutas. Daži, kas atcerējās interviju ar vienu no nesenajiem pētniekiem, no tiesas sāka apsvērt domu, ka ar Furinkanas ūdensapgādi viss nav kārtībā.  
  
“Tas Debesu Mantinieks uz Dievišķā vēja jāj, un sludina pasaulei…” Tatevaki viegli šļupstošā balsī izdvesa, slienoties kājās, “Zilais Zibens vēl triumfēs.”  
  
“ Ak dienas senās, kad tikai īss mirklis skatīt meitenes zeķi, jau bija gals viņas tikumam, slavai un godam. Bet šobrīd? Debess man liecinieks…” Nabiki pastiepa kāju sānis pa kleitas šķēlumu, atsedzot skatienam to, cik augstu to sedza tīkliņzeķe - šokējot visus klātesošos vīriešu dzimuma pārstāvjus, pašam sev par pārsteigumu ieskaitot arī Ranmu, lai gan tur jau pie vainas bija atsegusies mežģīņotā zeķes augšmala - un tad ar asu kustību iespēra Kuno pa apakšstilbu. “Iespējams ir it viss!”  
  
“Pie velna!” Ranma pamanījās atgūties pietiekami, lai norītu kaklā iesprūdušo kumosu. “Tas ko tu dari, tas nav nekāds ‘Cīņas mākslā der itin viss’!”  
  
“Esi drošs par to, Ranma?” Nabiki ķircinoši pasmaidīja, atverot vēdekli un paslēpjoties aiz tā, tā ka tikai dzirkstošās acis spīdēja pāri vēdekļa malai. “Ak rakstnieki, kas reiz zināja miljoniem vārdu…” viņa iedziedājās.  
  
Vēdeklis aizkrita ciet, Nabiki sapurināja galvu, liekot īsajām matu cirtām koķeti ieskaut viņas seju. “Šobrīd lepojas, rakstot tik rupjības prastas. Teksti bez jēgas.”  
  
Vēdeklis ar spēku nolaidās uz Tatevaki pakauša. “Iespējams ir it viss!”  
  
Tatevaki žoklis atkārās, bet roka pati pacēlās pie pieres. “Tu…. tu iesiti man!”  
  
“Ak, es nekad ko tādu neatļautos,” Nabiki svēti nevainīgā tonī uzsaucās, pirms atkal sākt dziedāt, ar katru frāzi apveltot kendoistu ar vēdekļa cirtienu pa seju, “Šodien pasaule jukusi prātā…”  
  
Tatevaki otra roka pieskārās apsarkušajām vaigam, kamēr pats ‘senās un slavenās Kuno dzimtas jaunākais pārstāvis’ noelsās, pūloties saprast kas notiek, kāpēc gan kāda meitene tā sāktu viņu apstrādāt.  
  
“... Kas bija labs, vairs nav piedienīgs….” dziesma turpinājās, un vēdeklis iešāva Kuno pa otru vaigu, liekot rokai no pieres aizslīdēt pie jaunākā ievainojuma, un - tīri nejauši - liekot Kuno pieņemt pozu, kas vairāk piedienējās spiedzošām fanēm to pielūgsmes objekta koncertā.  
  
“... Melnā kļuvusi jaunā baltā krāsa…” Nabiki turpināja, otro reizi iešaujot ar vēdekli pa Tatevaki pieri, liekot viņam instinktīvi ar abām rokām aptvert sitiena vietu, kamēr pati brunete apgriezās apkārt un spēra soli atpakaļ.  
  
“... un nakts darbus darām mēs dienā…” Nabiki ar muguru piespiedās Kuno pie krūtīm, ar brīvo roku pasniedzoties pāri plecam, maigi pārlaižot ar pirkstiem pār viņa vaigu, pirms pastiepties tālāk, pie kakla, pie apkakles, un piepeši tvēriens nemaz vairs nebija maigs, bet gan visai stingrs, meitenei ar visu spēku pārmetot Kuno pāri pār plecu  
  
Pašpasludinātais Furinkanas Zilais Zibens tagad bija pieņēmis plaši pazīstamo ‘noslānīts idiots atspiedies pret balstu’ pozu, jo kustība uz priekšu viņam bija beigusies sadursmē ar tuvāko koka stumbru, gar kuru puisis noslīdēja lejup.  
  
“Tas nekas, es tūlīt celšos…” Kuno nomurmināja, pat nemēģinot pakustēties un sākt darīt to, ko solīja, un tad zaudēja samaņu.  
  
Nabiki papurināja galvu, ātri atvēra un sakļāva vēdekli, un tad apcirtās, turpinot savu neapturamo gājienu.  
  
“... un vairums vīriešu šodien… ko sievietes iekāro … ir tikai prasti … žigolo…”viņa uzsvēra pēdējo vārdu, iebakstot Ranmam krūtīs ar vēdekli, paslidinot to mazliet uz leju, un tai pat laikā ar otru roku pieskaroties viņam, turpinot dziesmu.  
  
“... lai arī es neesmu romantiska… Es zinu, ko esmu gatava atbildēt... kad tu mani bildināsi…” caurvijot melodiju, Nabiki pirksti bija viegli pārslīdējuši Ranmas krūtīm, kaklam, apstājušies zem zoda, viegli to noglāstot. Piepeši roka saspringa, un spēcīgs grūdiens nosūtīja Ranmu kūleņojot lejup pa kāpnēm, “Iespējams ir it viss!”  
  
Apmierināti nopūtusies, Nabiki apsēdās uz skolas kāpnēm, ko tikko bija attīrījusi no lecīgiem un cietpaurainiem cīņas mākslas meistariem, atspiedās uz kreisās rokas aiz muguras un salieca ceļgalu, pieņemot ļoti kārdinošu pozu, piedienošu viņas triumfam. Tai visā viņa tomēr neievēroja, cik tuvu malai bija roka, uz kuras viņa balstījās.  
  
“Lai arī es neesmu romantiska… Es zinu, ko esmu gatava atbildēt... kad tu mani bildināsi……” dziesmu pārtrauca viegls spiedziens, kad Ranma pasniedzās augšup un satvēra Nabiki roku, novelkot viņu lejup pa kāpnēm un pilnīgi negaidīti arī sev virsū.  
  
“Iespējams ir it viss?” viņš iečukstēja meitenei ausī. “Tā tu to redzi?”  
  
Tālāko sarunu pārtrauca Nerimas galvenā puikskuķa sašutuma pilnā balss: “RANMA! KO TU DARI AR MANU MĀSU!!!!”  
  
Ranmas smadzenes sastinga īssavienojumā. “Ē…”  
  
Nabiki paskatījās uz jaunpienācēju skolas priekšā. “Mēs kā reiz sākām to apspriest. Varbūt dosi mums kādas piecas minūtes?”  
  
“Ē…” Ranma izdvesa, joprojām sastindzis, jo apzinājās ka šoreiz viņš patiesi bija iesaistījies tādā darbībā, par ko Akane viņu vienmēr bija bez vainas apsūdzējusi, un to vēl ļaunāku padarīja fakts, ka viņa parasto imunitāti pret sievišķo šarmu - pateicoties faktam ka pats viņš pietiekami bieži palika par ļoti pievilcīgu sievieti - Nabiki ieģērbs un uzvedība bija pamanījušies pārvarēt.  
  
Nabiki paskatījās uz Akani, tad uz Ranmu un atkal uz Akani. “Iespējams ir it viss,” viņa pasmīnēja.  
  
Tad viņa pieliecās un cieši noskūpstīja Ranmu, kas izsauca mentālā šoka pāriešanu pilnīgā ķermeniskā un garīgā izkušanā. Akane ar zemu rūcienu izsauca rokās savu izvirtuļu slānāmo veseri un metās pāri skolas zālienam, gatava iedzīt Ranmu zemē kā sarūsējušu naglu. Viņa tikko bija sasniegusi sitienam derīgu attālumu un no visa spēka atvēzējās, kad piepeši viņas vēderā ietriecās bordo krāsas kurpe - kopā ar kāju, kurā tā bija uzvilkta. Trieciens reizē izsita elpu no Akanes krūtīm un veseri no viņas rokām, kas, aprakstījis īsu loku, trāpīja viņai pa pieri. Akane pievienojās Kuno zālienā. Nabiki uz brīdi atrāvās no Ranmas.  
  
“Tātad, kur mēs palikām, pirms mūs tik rupji pārtrauca?” viņa ķircinoši paskatījās lejup, pirms pieliekties vēl vienam skūpstam, uz ko Ranma tīri instinktīvi - jo visas augstākās prāta funkcijas joprojām atradās vasaras brīvdienās - sāka atbildēt.


End file.
